winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venterrus Oracles
The Venterrus Oracles (or Oracles of Venterrus) are men and women who have dedicated themselves to the deities of the realm, Fleo and Tefir. Overview The Venterrus Oracles are kept separate depending on whether they are native to settlements in the sky or on land. They must then go through rigorous spiritual training away from society as a way of keeping themselves pure and closer to their revered deities. Those born from a parent or parents who are or have been oracles also have the choice of becoming oracles themselves while those born from the Supreme Sky or Earth Oracles are destined to take their places once they pass away. Regular oracles can choose to re-enter society but the Supreme Oracles must live their lives bound to their respective deity. Sacred Sky Oracles The Sacred Sky Oracles are a group of people who have dedicated their lives to Fleo, deity of the sky. They reside in the Sacred Sky Spire where they live their lives and they pray to Fleo to keep the skies peaceful and to keep the realm's denizens all blessed with the ability to fly and manipulate the winds. The Sacred Sky Oracles are also completely made up of women with the Eternal Earth Oracles as their male counterparts. Once every couple of lifetimes, a girl is born to become the new leader of the Sky Oracles. This girl will be given the title of Supreme Sky Oracle after experiencing years of intense spiritual training and proving herself to be worthy of Fleo's blessings. The Supreme Sky Oracle is often believed to be the embodiment of Fleo herself and, in return, she is given absolute authority over all things sacred in regards to Fleo. She is also responsible for the wellbeing of all of the Sacred Sky Oracles and is tasked with keeping them in line as if she were their mother. To make it official, the Supreme Sky Oracle is also given ownership of the Sacred Sky Spire. The Supreme Sky Oracle is also unable to marry person she chooses. Her only option is to wed the Supreme Earth Oracle as their marriage is supposed to represent Fleo and Tefir's "holy union" and it is celebrated as such. The Supreme Sky Oracles also seem to possess an extended lifespan as all known Supreme Sky Oracles have showcased signs of slowed aging and they do not seem to die naturally until their offspring succeeds them. This is most evident with the current Supreme Sky Oracle, Aerin, as she is believed to have been alive ever since the birth of King Jun-Ho Cyqualo. While those next-in-line of becoming the Supreme Sky Oracle often undergo their spiritual training secluded from the rest of the realm, Candace has become the only known exception due to conducting her training at the Venterrus Flight Institute. Known Sky Oracles * Aerin - Current Supreme Sky Oracle * Candace - Supreme Sky Oracle-in-Training Eternal Earth Oracles The Eternal Earth Oracles are a group of people who have dedicated their lives to worship Tefir, deity of the earth. They reside only in the Eternal Earth Spire where they live their lives and pray to Tefir to keep the ground stable and to keep the realm's denizen's blessed with the ability to control the ground. The Eternal Earth Oracles are also completely made up of men with the Supreme Sky Oracles as their female counterparts. Though, unlike the Supreme Sky Oracles, the Eternal Earth Oracles were once solely made up of women as well. It is unknown what happened that made the group all male. Once every couple of lifetimes, a boy is born to become the new leader of the Eternal Earth Oracles. He is given the title of Supreme Earth Oracle after going through extensive spiritual training and proving himself to be worthy of Tefir's blessings. Assuming the role of Supreme Earth Oracle, he is often believed to be the embodiment of Tefir himself and is given absolute authority over all things related to the earth deity. Much like his female counterpart, the Supreme Earth Oracle is tasked with keeping all of the Eternal Earth Oracles in line as he cares for them as if he were their father. He is also given total ownership over the Eternal Earth Spire. Additionally, the Supreme Earth Oracle is unable to marry whoever he wishes to. He is restricted to only marrying the Supreme Sky Oracle as their marriage is supposed to represent the "holy union" between Fleo and Tefir and is celebrated as such. Just like their female counterpart, the Supreme Earth Oracles have shown signs of a lengthened lifespan and slowed aging. It is unknown how long the previous Supreme Earth Oracle had lived for as he had been succeeded by his son, Peter Augustine, about a year prior to the events of ''Sylph Squad''. Known Earth Oracles * Peter Augustine - Current Supreme Earth Oracle Trivia * An oracle is a person such as a priest or priestess that a deity uses to speak to humans with prophetic advice. They were often believed to be portals through which the gods used to speak. * The two deities that the Oracles have dedicated themselves to, Fleo and Tefir, are inspired by the primordial deities in Greek mythology, Uranus and Gaia. ** Both deities' names come from old root words used to make more modern ones. Fleo's name comes from the Old English word flēogan meaning fly and Tefir's name is a combination of the Latin phrase terra firma which means solid(firma) ground(terra). Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Comics Characters Category:Sacred Sky Oracles Category:Eternal Earth Oracles Category:Venterrus Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Male Fairy